The present invention relates to a jumper board and more particularly, to such a jumper board that allows dismounting of the face panels from the bracket quickly without tools.
A conventional jumper board is known comprised of a bracket, a plurality of face panels respectively mounted on the bracket, a plurality of circuit boards respectively mounted in the bracket corresponding to the face panels, and a plurality of back plates respectively fastened to the face panel and covered on the circuit boards at the back. The face panels are respectively fastened to the bracket with screws and nuts. It takes much labor and time to mount/dismount the face panels. There is known another design of jumper board in which the face panels are detachably fastened to the bracket with a hook joint. This design allows dismounting of the face panels from the bracket without tools. However, it is inconvenient to grasp each face panel with the fingers and to apply a biasing force to each face panel when wishing to dismount each face panel from the bracket.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a jumper board, which allows dismounting of the face panels from the bracket quickly without tools. To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, the jumper board comprises a bracket, a plurality of face panels respectively mounted on the bracket, each face panel having a springy hook hooked on a locating flange of the bracket, a plurality of circuit boards respectively mounted in the bracket corresponding to the face panels, a plurality of back plates respectively fastened to the face panel and covered on the circuit boards at the back, and a plurality of levers respectively pivotally mounted in the face panels and respectively rotatable to force the springy hooks of the associating ace panels from the bracket for allowing dismounting of the associating face panels from the bracket.